There is a need for new methods in molecular genetics to provide insight into the many possible mechanisms of carcinogenesis and effects of therapeutic agents. This need extends to rapid screening methodologies in the field of pharmacology and oncology, where the evaluation and consequences of cancer progression and prevention in terms of gene expression and regulation is of major interest. We have developed a new methodology for quantitative, mulitplexed gene expression analysis based on novel labeling methods and mass spectrometry. This technology has much promise as an approach that will enable cancer researchers to acquire large volumes of information on the genetic effects of genetic mutations and environmental influences at a much lower cost than is currently possible. In Phase I, it is proposed to validate this technology for use in the study of gene expression of cancer-related genes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: High throughput gene expression monitoring has broad commercial application within pharmaceutical development. The methods being developed as part of this proposal may be used for primary and second chemical screens to identify new chemopreventive and chemotherapeutic agents. Further utility includes screens for chemical toxicity and the ability to decipher complex expression responses using multivariable factorial experiments.